


Party Crashers

by Chubbyooo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Series - Drew Karpyshyn & Paul S. Kemp & Sean Williams
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbyooo/pseuds/Chubbyooo
Summary: Gacen and Risha attend a fancy event, what could possibly go wrong





	Party Crashers

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write but haven’t properly written the next bit of blurred lines so I’m doing a little writing practice

Gacen closed his eyes, he was staring at his holopad showing him an invitation on his holopad “you are cordially invited to Coruscant for some gala for those helping with the war or something” he assumed that’s what it said he’d skimmed the invite. He hated going to these things if there was one thing about working for the republic he hated it was all the damn republic pr. Still that wasn’t the important part the important part was the fact that it had a plus one option, after their moment in the alley Gacen needed a good excuse for a date to make the thing with Risha official this was good enough right? He’d sacrifice his own dignity for a few hours to make it real, but now he had to do the hardest part he had to ask her what the hell was he gonna say.

Gacen played through each possible scenario and eventually realised he’d been standing there for like an hour, he swallowed all his pride and made his way to the engine room. When he arrived he saw Risha sweating out of breath, her coat was around her waist, she was messing with the hyperdrive with a wrench Gacen had no idea what she was doing but it’d probably make the ship better. Covered in soot looking quite tired Gacen was amazed how the hell was she still so stunning even now, maybe he just had rose tinted goggles about the whole thing. Risha turned to look to him with a grin, nope she’s just that pretty that’s a fact he thought as she frowned at him, she dropped the wrench folding her arms at him.

Risha raised an eyebrow “do you need something from me Gacen” wow she could see right through him Gacen went red why was this so hard he asked out girls all the time

Gacen cleared his throat “well uh yeah there’s well there’s this uh stupid gala thing I have to go to for the republic it’s stupid but well I am supposed to bring a plus o-” Risha walked up to him putting her finger to his lips

Risha smirked “I’ll go find something to wear” she gave him a quick peck on the lips and left to find something to wear. Gacen was left there wide eyed wow that was way easier than he was expecting he was stunned but he guessed pleased, he glanced to the wrench on the floor he hoped that Risha hadn’t left the hyperdrive on the fritz.

later…

Gacen buttoned up his red and black suit he chuckled he certainly had a theme, he had to admit he looked amazing in suits and it seemed others liked him just as much in them so every now and again he’d do the galaxy a favour and wear one. Red jacket, black shirt, red tie the classic Gacen look this suit had won him more games of Pazzak than he could count. He looked in the mirror at his mohawk he narrowed his eyes for a second should he do something with it what was there to do with it he thought it looked best that way, but other people seemed to disagree one of which was his date for the night. He picked up the comb moving it in his hands took a deep breath combing his hair down to the side, he brushed it out his eyes and looked into the mirror immediately regretting it he looked awful and he didn’t have any gel to fix it. Gacen sighed he’d not even got to the gala yet and he already would be making a fool of himself, he heard a knock on his door startling as he dropped his comb well here goes. He remotely unlocked the door revealing Risha wearing an elegant long black dress with long gloves of the same colour she was posing eyebrow raised but her posture quickly changed as she began laughing making eye contact with Gacen. 

Gacen let a long sigh “yeah I know the hair but in my defence you said my mohawk was stupid” Risha continued giggling

She collected herself walking up to him “no the hair looks cute it was just a surprise that’s all” she leant in kissing him “besides I only make fun of your mohawk cause it makes you so mad” Gacen let himself smile she was right there. Risha moved back striking an elegant pose “so did I nail it or what” Gacen couldn’t argue there she looked amazing 

Gacen nodded “oh yeah everyone is gonna be so jealous Rish” Risha gave a warm smile which surprised Gacen that looked like a genuine smile maybe he wasn’t as bad at this as he thought 

Risha gestured for him to link arms “I like hair down Gacen he’s certainly a gentleman” Gacen linked arms grinning him a gentleman that didn’t sound right

Gacen chuckled “me a gentleman you insult me my lady” he made very over the top posh gestures, Risha gave him a mild grin she loved his antics he could tell behind all that Drayen coolness.

They made their way out of the ship and began making their way to the building the gala was being held at. Risha tugged on his arm “so who exactly is gonna be at this event anyone we’re gonna need to get in the good books of” Gacen wracked his brain trying to think of the last gala thing he was at, memories were somewhat fuzzy he seemed to remember being quite drunk.

Gacen frowned “oh the usual some important jedi, a couple high ranking military people, spies, senators basically anyone who can help with the war effort” Risha nodded looking less than pleased with the list

Risha chuckled “not exactly our scene then” Gacen nodded “at least we get a good night out of it” Gacen could certainly agree there this night was gonna be awesome

Gacen chuckled “most the time at these thinks I just get super hammered and make a fool of myself” he turned to Risha who had an expression that he could interpret clearly as ‘DONT’ “buuut this time I think I won’t need to do that” Risha’s expression softened as they arrived outside the building

Inside the lobby was a small line of people at the elevator before Gacen had a chance to walk over though he heard “GACEN” from his left as a few seconds later something had rapped their arms around him. He looked across startled to see the Basen’thor hugging him she was wearing a long yellow dress with white gloves, after a few seconds she let him go beaming at the two of them

He turned back to Risha who was looking at him with a confused smile “who’s this Gacen?” Gacen was still so flustered from her sudden appearance 

Gacen cleared his throat “uh this is um” he knew it started with a K but he couldn’t remember it “Ka- uh Ky no Ku uh” god damn booze, the Basen’thor gave him an awkward look

She held out her hand to Risha “Kavaraa Basen’thor for the jedi it’s nice to meet you” Kavaraa ohhh that made sense wow he felt so awkward right now he looked to Kavaraa who had seemingly moved past it

He gestured to Risha “uh and this is Risha Drayen my date” Risha shook the togrutas hand and chuckled to herself

“wonderful to meet you despite my dates bad memory” Kavaraa chuckled Gacen felt so bad

Kavaraa continued smiling “no worries by my memory he was quite drunk at the time it’s wonderful to see him with someone though I’m sure you’ll be great together” Gacen’s eyes widened as he remembered Kavaraa’s forwardness 

Gacen quickly cut her off from going further “uh yes well It’s early days so uh well anyway how about you do you have a plus one this year” nice conversation deflection Gacen, thanks Gacen.

Kavaraa looked away awkwardly “well uh no unfortunately not I’m on my own again but hopefully that’ll mean I can discuss tactics with people” Gacen felt bad for Kavaraa now that he remembered every time they’d been to one of these she’d been on her own. Gacen had the same situation at the prior galas but he was a full on disaster so no date was expected. It was fine before when Gacen didn’t have anyone either because she didn’t stand out but now he had a super pretty queen on his arm his status had rather changed. Kavaraa looked towards the event “well I uh won’t keep you any longer it was nice to see you both, I love your hair by the way Gacen” she quickly scurried off leaving Gacen and Risha alone, huh the hair was a hit.

Risha squeezed his arm playfully “she’s certainly bubbly I didn’t think that was your type” Gacen inhaled shocked

Gacen frowned “uh a no we never dated where did you get that idea” Risha cocked her head at him

“you pretended not to know her name her” Gacen chuckled to himself 

“no Risha that really was because I was drunk, I’ve been drunk every time I’ve met her I guess her name just slipped through the cracks” Risha closed her eyes nodding understandingly

she couldn’t help but chuckle “yeah actually that makes a lot of sense” she tugged on his arm “come on let’s go pretend to be high class” Gacen smiled he could certainly get behind that.

They made their way into the event and were met with a huge room full of everyone who’s anyone in the republic, he could see the Shans/Malcoms (weird family), Master Sumalee, that spy guy Balkar?, some senators he didn’t recognise all the usual.

Risha walked forward “wow this is so fancy I love it why have you never invited me to this before I totally would’ve come” Gacen’s eyes widened what it was that easy how did he miss that. Risha grinned deviously oh she was fucking with him she beckoned him over “come on lets get something to eat I’m starving” they made their way over to the food table or as Gacen called it the reason he came to these things.

Gacen immediately grabbed a plate and filled it with a bunch of food turning to see Risha looking at him with her eyebrow raised “you’re an animal you know that” Gacen shrugged he wasn’t apologising for loving food. He made his way along the table stopping when he saw a figure to his left staring at him he turned to see an unfamiliar blue chiss. Female long black hair, bangs wearing what seemed like armour, she had a pretty noticeable scar on her face looked lightning related.

Gacen frowned “um can i help you miss” he stood up balancing his mountain of food, the chiss looked him up and down without a word nodding

The chiss scoffed “I see” Gacen frowned who the hell did this chick think she was ‘I see’ we’ll see about that, despite the outrage Gacen did nothing but stood there awkwardly. “and the republic hired you because they thought you’d help us?” ok wow there’s some salty judging on that statement

Gacen screwed his face up “yeah what’s it to you” the chiss looked at him perfectly calm Chiss were always like that, it was pretty weird to see a chiss at a republic gala though

the chiss took a deep breath “My name is Ash’shen’tor I represent Havoc squad and I would like to think I have a vested interest on who works to further the war effort” oh it’s like that he always had people questioning his methods but he got results, well he did an adequate job, well he got out alive usually, well most of the time.

Gacen tried to stand up taller but was fully aware of the imposing form of the chiss “well Ash I may look like a bit of a scoundrel and that’s because I am that’s why I am being used to further your precious war effort” Ash’s eyes narrowed at him

she moved up to him even though he was taller than her he felt like she was towering over him “first of all no one calls me Ash second of all I’m rather against the use of smugglers I think they’re ineffective and brash” Gacen swallowed hard wow she was intimidating

Gacen tried his best to cool off “well as I remember it’s not your call soldier” at that she did move back with a subtle glare, just before she responded she seemed to get a holocall turning away from Gacen. 

Gacen let out a big sigh of relief turning to see Risha looking at him “yikes talk about sergeant scary” Gacen did an over the top yikes face then walked back over to her

They began walking to a table and after they were out of earshot of the chiss Gacen spoke up “yeah what crawled up her ass and died, I’m doing an alright job for the republic” Risha shrugged Gacen imagined he would see sergeant scary again hopefully not too often.

They sat down and began eating immediately Gacen remembered why he came to these events shovelling the food down then looking to Risha, she was wincing at him he slowed down he forgot he had an image to preserve today. Gacen still couldn’t believe she’d said yes, it had certainly taken a while to get her but she was here he hoped she didn’t think it was a mistake. She looked so beautiful and totally out of his league how in the force was he gonna spin this, she was definitely the hottest girl here he was only getting by on his charm but how far did that go? 

Gacen realised he’d been staring at her for way too long she was looking back at him frowning “you alright there dumbass” ok now was the time he’d just be honest

Gacen leant in “you’re just so beautiful I dunno I’m just so stunned you came” Risha smiled chuckling

“wow who knew you were such a gooey romantic” Gacen chuckled wow that was really gooey wasn’t it

he raised his eyebrow “I am not how dare you” Risha laughed slapping the table “it’s just a fact you know”

A droid band began playing as a space was cleared for dancing Risha smiled holding out her hand “alright mister romance how about a dance” oh god Gacen had no idea how to dance like that

confidence right don’t mess it up “Um sure let’s dance” he took Risha’s hand leading her to the dance floor. His mind immediately began to race how do you dance? what is ballroom dancing? what if he stepped on her feet? He turned around and attempted to lead her to the beat for a few seconds, quickly he found himself nearly tripping over Risha causing her to stifle a laugh

she helped him steady himself “ok Gacen how about I lead us so you don’t end up on the floor” Gacen nodded embarrassed he never learnt ballroom dancing when would he have had the chance on Dathomir? “ok just follow my lead it’s easy” Risha began moving to tempo and Gacen tried his best to keep up. “there you go you’re getting it” 

Gacen was starting to get the hang of it managing at least to follow Risha’s footsteps “so I assume they teach ballroom dancing in princess class” Gacen chuckled to himself 

Risha gave him an icy glare “I can always let you lead” Gacen shut his mouth at that quietly following Risha’s movements as the waltz piece transitioned into a slow dance piece.

Gacen’s eyes widened oh god were they ready for this, this was just a first date that seemed like a bit much right “um uh Risha are you ok wi-” as if in response Risha pulled him in close putting her arms on his shoulders

she smiled “just go with it dumbass don’t ruin the moment” Gacen nodded trying to put the anxious thoughts to the back of his mind. He put his arms around her shoulders and again allowed her to lead for fear of further embarrassment. They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes before Gacen tried his best to be brave grinning “how’s this for romantic” he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss

eventually they pulled away blushing “wow yeah uh that’s much more like you” Gacen was so happy right now he could die in this moment, he could forget about everything that happened if he could just stay here in this perfect moment just stay here please. He saw something out the corner of his eye he looked away from Risha as he spotted someone moving in the shadows, he frowned looking around he could see more of them what were they?

He looked back to Risha “we need to move” Risha frowned at him confused “somethings wrong I think there’s some bad people here” Risha nodded quickly following him as they headed off the dance floor. As they did a large explosion sounded from behind them causing them to jump behind the tables. 

Gacen instinctively pushed over the table hiding behind it, Risha shuffled up against him “what the hell was that!” Gacen looked over the table to see people running to tables as the droid staff began shooting at them.

Gacen ducked back down avoiding a blaster bolt “well it seems the gala has been infiltrated again” Risha frowned at him confused

Risha looked at him pointedly “what do you mean again!!” that was a fair question 

Gacen awkwardly held the back of his neck “well this kinda happened two galas ago” Risha looked furious oh no 

“and you didn’t think to tell me” she lifted up the leg of her dress getting a blaster out that was strapped to her leg “all i have to defend myself is this” 

Gacen looked at her wide eyed “I know this isn’t pressing but wow you’re hot right now” Risha gave him a confused but appreciative look, he got his own blaster out “and too be fair I thought they had their security in check this time”. Suddenly a blue form jumped over the table landing on the right of Gacen, he recognised it as the chiss he met earlier Ash

She cursed to herself “damn it I told them they should’ve checked the droids but no you’re just being paranoid sir it was two years ago sir” she picked up a large rifle off her back turning to see Gacen and Risha “oh of course” she grimaced before returning fire to the droids. 

Gacen proceeded to do the same but was surprised when a large holoscreen appeared with a bald chiss on it, looked imperial in nature “my apologies for the intrusion ladies and gentlemen but I have a score to settle” Gacen could see the jedi present begin to cut through the droids as a number of cloaked individuals appeared from the shadows. 

After the volley ended Gacen ducked behind the table “um sir commander sergeant whatever who’s that?” Ash had not stopped firing as volleys of blaster fire passed their heads.

Ash didn’t respond until her blaster had to reload “that is Cipher nine an agent in imperial intelligence and lets just say he would want many people in this room dead” she picked up a separate blaster of her belt and began firing it “myself included”

Gacen could here the sound of sabers clashing oh no how many people were here “um Ash how can we help” Ash continued shooting without a word

She eventually looked back down to him “you can stay here you’re civilians” with that she jumped over the table

Gacen turned to Risha baffled “civilians my ass we’re not just gonna stay here right Rish?” Risha held her blaster up smiling

“do you even have to ask?” Gacen grinned “definitely not how I expected our first date to go” Gacen chuckled as they made their way round the rapidly forming table barricade 

“I’ll admit it was a little less extravagant” Risha laughed as they returned fire to the rapidly decreasing droid populations. Gacen spotted Kavaraa taking on a hooded sith with a purple blade, Ash was taking on about 8 droids at once while Gacen spotted a jedi he believe was called Dzûsa slice through the majority of the droid band.

Risha playfully slapped him on the back “hopefully if we don’t die it can still end the same way” Gacen gasped wow she really was forward he refocussed he had to stop these droids. 

They dropped down next to a man with spiky brown hair “Gacen Zandar and Risha Drayen here to help” the man turned to him he had cybernetic implants and a big red jacket, Gacen liked this guy.

He smiled at them “Theron Shan SIS, I’ve been slicing into the tech controlling the droids and it seems there’s a transmitter in this room now normally I’d go right for it but” he revealed a small scorch mark on his leg “I’m slightly impaired” Gacen nodded he could do that running head long into danger and improvising was his jam

“I can go just show me where it is” Theron showed him a map, he could see it pinging on the balcony overlooking the dance floor, of course it wasn’t easy “awesome can do” he’d think of something. He turned to Risha “I’ll be back in five” Risha frowned at him holding him back

“what makes you think I’m letting you do that alone” ugh how could he spin this

“I don’t want to lose you Risha” he leant in kissing her “just let me be heroic this once I’ll never do it again I swear” Risha reluctantly nodded “see you soon” Gacen vaulted over the table and began running across the battlefield. 

Ok how the hell was he gonna get up to that balcony let’s just get near it first, he saw a droid turn to him ready to pepper him with blaster fire. He slid under the legs firing a volley at the droid as he slid under, he saw Kavaraa to the right she was pretty busy with the hooded sith she couldn’t force him up there. He turned to his left where a few others fought the droids that side seemed less urgent he spun around sprinting over to the mess of droids surrounding Ash. He threw a flash grenade which he hoped blinded them all maybe also Ash, then he proceeded to fire at each of them taking out 6 of the 8. Ok he could hand to hand this he went to punch the droid on his side but as his fist impacted he reeled back his hand stinging with pain how did Ash do it. He looked to see the other two swiftly dismantled by the Chiss wow she was so strong, he offered her and hand up but she proceeded to get up on her own leaving before he could ask for her help. Dammit where to now he looked to see Dzûsa fighting a sith nearby ok this was risky

he called over “Dzûsa!!” the big sith pureblood turned his head letting out a hearty smile 

he parried this siths attacks effortlessly “Gacen!! my friend what do you need” he turned back to the sith managing to disarm them perfect

Gacen tried his best to concentrate “can you force throw me up to that balcony there’s some transmitter controlling the droids there” Dzûsa nodded as the sith began to fire lightning at him 

he blocked the lightning with his saber “absolutely just make sure to pick a good moment” the sith brought the saber back to her hand as Gacen began to run. He jumped and as he did he felt the push from Dzûsa propel him up to the balcony landing on it with a heavy thud. After a few seconds he stood up ok ok ok transmitter transmitter he looked around spotting a mouse droid in front of him. Oh god he sighed as he began to try and grab it, the droid shot away Gacen promptly followed taking out his blaster and trying his best to aim at it as it shot down the corridor. Gacen quickly ran out of breath but to his luck the droid reach a dead end at the elevator, Gacen ran over as the elevator arrived jumping in with it. He grabbed the droid and tried to dismantle it as the elevator descended, but he couldn’t destroy it so instead he held it out and shot it with his blaster. The thing fell inactive and Gacen wondered if he succeeded, a few seconds later the lift arrived and he stood up rushing out to see the droids all back to normal, there was no sign of the sith looks like they had buggered off. He made his way back into the main chamber seeing Kavaraa nearest her dress looked ripped as she was breathing heavily

Gacen rushed up to her “uh is it over?” Kavaraa nodded putting her saber away

Kavaraa looked surprisingly angry “this was a big operation Darth Nox was here there’s probably a lot more at stake than this gala” Gacen nodded as if he understood what she was on about.

Ash made her way over talking into a comm “agreed I’m having teams move out checking the state of important locations Cipher nine was involved this was more than just a settled score” Gacen was so confused about what that all meant but he’d done his part he could leave now.

Gacen looked around for Risha and quickly spotted her staring at him, they quickly made their way to each other embracing in a long kiss. Risha pulled away smiling at him “wow mr hero himself” Gacen laughed oh god he’d said that hadn’t he “never do that again you know I’m holding you to that promise”

Gacen raised his eyebrow “to be honest it wasn’t that heroic i fought a mouse droid, soooo loophole” Risha chuckled putting her arm around him

“come on dumbass lets go I think we’ve had enough of high society for a while” they walked out of the building arm in arm

Night had now fallen on Coruscant so Gacen put his jacket around Risha “so how’d I do for a first date” Risha grinned at him

“who says the dates over Gacen there’s still plenty of things to do on Coruscant” Risha gestured for him to follow, Gacen just stood still watching her. Risha looked at him puzzled “what are you doing?” Gacen smiled 

Gacen closed his eyes “wishing I could be back here” when he opened them he was back on the ship, no Risha no nothing, back in reality, bottle next to him alone the way things always ended up…


End file.
